Korra Returns - script
by nooodisaster
Summary: Korra returns from Tarrlok's prison weak, and in need of care. An alternate ending scene to "Out of the Past" that replaces the solely Makorra moment with a more balanced Krew scene. Lin quips caringly, Tenzin acts fatherly, Bolin fails at pretending he's not worried, etc. [SCRIPT FORMAT]


**Notes: I was sort of annoyed in episode 9 that Mako seemed like the only one who was worried about Korra. It even seemed a bit OOC for Bolin and Tenzin, who have shown how much they care about Korra. Fic inspired by this essay by boxlunch. Review/like if you enjoy. :)  
**

**EXT. REPUBLIC CITY**

[...]

_Naga stands wearily as Mako, Tenzin, Bolin, Asami, and Lin_

_land. She is carrying Korra, who looks barely conscious._

_Mako sees Korra, and runs towards her._

**MAKO**

(running up)

KORRA!

_Lin blocks Mako._

**LIN**

Give her some space! The one thing

we need is overexcited teenagers

aggravating her wounds.

_She moves her hands out to block Mako and Bolin._

_Korra looks up at Lin, who is indeed giving her space._

_Lin glances at Korra and sees the scar on her cheek. She_

_brushes hers._

**LIN**

Taking after me I see.

Korra laughs weakly, and coughs.

**KORRA**

Tarrlok's.

**LIN**

I'm sorry.

_She sighs. Her expression changes to a hint of regret, and_

_care._

**LIN**

By the time we found out about

Tarrlok, it was too late... Just

like with my Metalbenders...

Just tell me the next time you're

going to do something as reckless

and stupid as that.

_Korra nods, a slight smile on her face._

_Lin glances at Tenzin as he walks up to her, and puts a hand_

_on her shoulder._

**TENZIN**

I'll take her.

_He walks over to Korra, and picks her up gently. Korra looks_

_up at Tenzin._

**TENZIN**

Let's take you back home.

**KORRA**

Home...

She closes her eyes.

**KORRA**

(softly)

Guess what.

**TENZIN**

Hmm?

**KORRA**

I connected with Aang.

**TENZIN**

(ecstatic)

Really! My father...

_He catches himself, and calms down. He smiles at Korra._

**TENZIN**

(genuinely)

I'm so proud of you Korra. You've

really grown since I first met you.

_Korra opens her eyes in surprise._

**TENZIN**

And though you doubt it, I know

you'll become a great Avatar.

**KORRA**

Thanks Tenzin... For everything.

_Tenzin lays Korra down on Oogi, the sky bison. Korra feels_

_the soft fur, and rests her head, looking peaceful._

_Tenzin turns around to_

_Bolin, awkwardly leaning back and forth, clearly nervous._

**BOLIN**

(voice cracked)

Is Korra okay?

**TENZIN**

I think so. We'll get her healed by

the best air accolades we have...

And then we'll keep her safe.

_He looks at Bolin, who is nodding gravely._

**TENZIN**

You seem nervous. Do you want to

see her?

**BOLIN**

(floundering)

What?! Oh I'm not _worried_, heh,

whatever, I'm totally cool calm and

collected. A manly man type of

deal.

_Tenzin raises his eyebrows unconvinced._

**BOLIN**

... yes please.

_Bolin walks over to Korra, and instantly his whole body_

_relaxes when he sees she's sleeping._

_He smiles sadly as he stares at Korra, not making a sound._

_His lip trembles as he sees her resting face, and his_

_eyebrows crease when he sees her scars. Every fiber of his_

_being seems invested to Korra, changed by seeing Korra,_

_there, safe._

_Tenzin looks to Bolin with subdued awe at his reaction._

**TENZIN**

You can talk to her if you wish.

**BOLIN**

(soft)

No, I don't want to walk her up.

She's sleeping... She doesn't need

me now.

_He stares for another moment, then turns away, brushing at_

_his eyes._

_As he walks back, tears are clearly falling from his face._

_Asami looks at him._

**BOLIN**

(trying to brush it off)

Woo, this Republic City dirt is

really getting in my eyes. I'm

gonna uh go over this way to, uh,

pee again! In private this time.

_Asami glances from Bolin to Mako, her expression hard._

**MAKO**

You all right?

**ASAMI**

(slightly confrontational)

Of course. Why wouldn't I be?

_Mako opens his mouth, trying to think of something._

_Asami waits, but he says nothing._

**ASAMI**

(half to herself)

Why wouldn't I... She's my friend,

and she's been through hell. That's

all that matters.

_Tenzin is now positioned on Oogi for take-off._

**TENZIN**

Come on everyone!

_A moment later, Lin, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami are all_

_on Oogi. Korra is lying in the middle of the bison._

_Asami looks at how ragged Korra is. She shakes her head in_

_digust._

**ASAMI**

I can't believe Tarrlok did this. I

met him at parties... I thought he

was a gentlemen.

**BOLIN**

I knew that guy was no good from

the moment Korra uttered his name!

_She looks at Bolin, a bit confused,_

_Then glances away, looking at the lights of Republic City._

_Pain is on her face._

**ASAMI**

You can't seem to trust _anyone_

anymore. My father, Tarrlok, ...

_She looks at Mako. He is staring at Korra, not paying_

_attention to Asami._

_He places his hand close to Korra's face, in a comforting_

_gesture._

**MAKO**

(to Korra)

You're safe now...

**TENZIN**

Yip yip!

_The sky bison takes off. Korra lies sleeping._

_Surrounded by those who care about her._


End file.
